Embodiments generally relate to media content. More particularly, embodiments relate to creating media content including a media object having a perceptual property and/or a contextual property via, for example, a graphical user interface. The media object may be modified based on an action in response to an event when content created including the media object is utilized.
A content creation platform (e.g., a content development tool) may be utilized to create media content, wherein a user may add an object to the media content and may define a functional property for the object such as color. However, the object (and consequently the media content) may appear and/or function the same irrespective of a user state and/or a content utilization context. Therefore, the satisfaction of a user creating the media content and/or of a user utilizing the media content may be minimized. In addition, the development of perceptual computing media content may require significant customization and/or programming knowledge. For example, a developer may be required to possess specific knowledge of available perceptual computing and/or computer vision libraries including image sensor interfaces such as PerC SDK (Perceptual Computing Software Development Kit), Open NI (Open Naturation Interaction), OpenCV (Open Source Computer Vision Library), and so on. As a result, there may be a limit to the widespread implementation of perceptual computing media.